


The 100 x Hogwarts

by beayslau



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bisexual Octavia Blake, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Octavia Blake, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beayslau/pseuds/beayslau
Summary: The 100 karakterleri Harry Potter döneminden yıllar sonra yaşamış büyücülerdir. Hogwarts'a kabul edildiklerinde nasıl bir hayatları olurdu?Kitap atlamalı ilerleyecek ve yıllar arasında çok bekletmeden geçiş yapılacak. İyi okumalar dilerim!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln





	The 100 x Hogwarts

Hogwarts, büyük salonunun kapılarını bir kez daha birinci sınıflar için açmıştı. Büyük bir insan dalgası kapıdan geçerken, seçilmeyi bekleyen birinci sınıflar profesörlerin yönlendirmesiyle kenara ayrıldı.

Seçmen Şapka, büyüleyici bir ezgiyle şarkısını söyledikten sonra, her şey hazırdı. İsimler tek tek okunan öğrenciler seçilip binalarına yönelirken, henüz ayrılmamış birinci sınıflar heyecanla isimlerini duymayı bekliyordu. 

"Blake, Bellamy!" 

Bellamy, bacaklarının titremesini kontrol altına almaya çalışırken sandalyeye hızla oturdu. Şapka'nın saçlarını hafifçe gıdıkladığını hissetti, daha kafasına oturtulmadan "GRYFFINDOR!" haykırışını duymasıyla afalladı.

Kendisi de araştırdığı kadarıyla Gryffindor'da olacağını düşünüyordu, ama Şapka tam olarak kafasına dahi değmeden seçilmesi içini ayrı bir sevinçle kapladı.

Alkışlar içinde koyu kırmızı rengin baskın olduğu bir örtü serilmiş uzun masaya otururken, kız kardeşini diğer birinci sınıfların arasında görebilmek için kafasını heyecanla çıkarmıştı. Ne var ki, yoğunluktan kız kardeşinin saç telini dahi göremiyordu. 

Octavia'yı çok iyi tanıyordu ve hangi binaların özelliklerini daha çok taşıdığının farkındaydı, nerede olacağını tahmin etmek Bellamy için çok da zor değildi.

"Blake, Octavia!" 

Octavia seke seke yürüyüp sandalyeye otururken, büyük şapka kafasına yerleştirilmiş ve yüzünü neredeyse tamamen kapatmıştı. Seçmen Şapka'nın yarık şeklindeki ağzı, yalnızca Octavia'nın duyabileceği bir seste yavaş yavaş konuşuyordu. "Hırs, tutku - güçten hoşlanıyorsun," dedi Seçmen Şapka, gizemli bir ses tonuyla. "İnsanlara göstermeyi tercih etmediğin çok fazla yöne sahipsin, ama bunların dışında bir şey daha görüyorum - hepsinden daha büyük bir şey. Korkusuzluk ruhunu bürümüş. Çok büyük bir kalbin var ve cesaretin, pes etmeyişin her şeyin ötesinde geliyor. Sanırım seni nereye koyacağımı biliyorum, GRYFFINDOR!" 

Seçmen Şapka'nın bir dakika sonunda haykırmasıyla, Bellamy gururla gülümsedi. Gryffindor masasından bir alkış koparken kız kardeşi için hafifçe yana kaydı. Octavia neşeyle masaya oturup abisine gülümsedi, sonra yakınındaki herkesle el sıkıştı. 

Seçim Seremonisi devam edip giderken, Bellamy herkesi dikkatle süzüyordu.

"Collins, Finn!" 

Saçları hafifçe omuzlarına düşen Finn isimli çocuk, yüzünde kendinden emin bir gülümsemeyle gelip sandalyeye oturdu. 

Şapka her zamanki alçak sesiyle, Finn'in kafasına konuşmaya başladı. "Cesursun - ama çok değil, özgüvenlisin. Sevdiklerin senin için çok önemli, onlar için her şeyi yaparsın, değil mi? Barışçılsın, esprilerden hoşlanan birisin, senin yerin çoktan belirlendi - HUFFLEPUFF!" Hufflepuff masasından sesler yükseldi, Finn gülümseyip dik bir duruşla sarı-siyah renklere yöneldi. 

Birkaç öğrencinin daha seçilip binalarına yerleşmesinin ardından, yeni bir isim okundu. "Griffin, Clarke!"

Beyaz tenli, sarı saçlı bir kız; yavaş adımlarla sandalyeye yöneldi. Uzun saçları, gözünün önüne gelmesin diye iki taraftan tutturulmuştu. Seçmen Şapka'nın yarığı, Clarke'ın kafasına düzgünce oturtulduktan bir süre sonra açıldı.

"Çok zor," dedi Seçmen Şapka Clarke'a, bu yıl ilk kez. "Seni nereye koyacağımı bilmiyorum. Arkadaşların için her şeyi yaparsın, fedakarsın ve kibarsın - ama liderliğin çok güçlü. İnsanlara sözünü geçirebiliyorsun, aynı zamanda zeki ve beceriklisin. Öğrenmeyi seviyorsun ve mantıklısın; tüm bunların yanında, gözden kaçırılmayacak bir cesaretin var." Seçmen Şapka, birkaç dakika boyunca bunları Clarke'ın kafasına tekrarlayıp durdu. Clarke, endişelenmeli miydi bilmiyordu - şapka kilitleyenleri tabii ki duymuştu ve çoğunun ismini biliyordu ama sanki süre şapka kilitleyenlerin dahi ötesine geçmiş gibiydi. Tabii, muhtemelen stresinden dolayı zaman bir türlü geçmiyor gibiydi.

Öte yandan, Bellamy ve diğerleri bu durumu fark etmişti. Bir çoğu dakikalardır oturan kızı izlemekten sıkılıp kendi arasında sessizce konuşuyordu. Ama içinde Bellamy'nin de olduğu bir grup, kızdan gözünü dahi ayırmıyordu. 

"Çok ilginç," dedi Seçmen Şapka nihayet. "Daha önce bu kadar kararsız kaldığımı hatırlamıyorum." Clarke, nefesini tutmuş şekilde beklerken, Seçmen Şapka'nın tüm düşüncelerini duyabildiğini biliyordu. "Peki sen?" diye sordu Seçmen Şapka. "Sen nereye gitmek isterdin, Clarke Griffin?"

"Ben mi?" diye düşündü Clarke nefes nefese, insanların sıkılmış bir şekilde onu izlemesinden duyduğu rahatsızlık yüzüne yansıyordu.

"Evet," dedi Seçmen Şapka. "Kendini en çok hangi binaya ait görüyorsun?"

"Şey, ben-" Clarke, bir süreliğine düşünmeyi dahi durdurdu. Hangi binayı istediğinden pek emin değildi. Ama zaman geçip gidiyordu ve insanlar git gide daha çok meraklanmaya başlamıştı - bu kızın binası neden bir türlü belirlenemiyordu? Clarke, içinde küçük bir çatışma yaşadıktan sonra, kararını verdi. "Gryffindor," dedi içinden, "Gryffindor'a gitmek istiyorum." 

"Gryffindor mu?" dedi Seçmen Şapka, "peki öyleyse - GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor masasından yükselen alkış sesleri, uzun zamandır hiç olmadığı kadar şiddetliydi, Clarke sonunda sandalyeden kalkabilmenin verdiği rahatlamayla Gryffindor masasına doğru yürüdü.

Bellamy, gözlerini kısarak masaya yaklaşan kıza baktı. Kız, hafifçe kızarmış bir suratla Bellamy ile Octavia'nın karşısına oturdu. Sesler susmak bilmiyordu, Clarke herkesle el sıkıştıktan sonra oturduğu yerde toparlandı. "Hey, Şapka sende hangi binalar arasında kaldı?" diye sordu üçüncü sınıf bir çocuk. "Annemde Gryffindor ve Hufflepuff arasında kalmıştı, neredeyse bir şapka kilitleyen oluyordu. Tabii, seninki ona göre çok daha uzun sürdü - sayamadım bile!"

"Aslında," dedi Clarke, başını hafifçe öne eğip. Sanki insanların duymasını pek istemiyor gibiydi. "dört bina arasında kaldı." 

Birinci sınıflardan biri, "Dört bina mı?" diye haykırınca, ses salonda hafifçe yankılandı. Hogwarts tarihi asırlardır, belki de hiç, dört bina arasında kalan bir şapka kilitleyene rastlamamıştı.

"Bu harika!" dedi bir kız. "Bu arada babana bayılıyorum, müthiş bir seherbaz!"

"Jake Griffin mi?" diye sordu, aynı üçüncü sınıf çocuk. "Aman Tanrım, onun kızı mısın?" 

Tüm bu kargaşanın içinde, Bellamy ve Octavia birbirilerine baktılar. Bu kız çoktan epey ün toplamış gibiydi. 

Bu sırada, seremoni devam ediyordu. "Murphy, John!"

Keskin bakışlara sahip bir çocuk, Gryffindor masasındaki 'hayran grubuna' bakıp göz devirdi. Sandalyeye ağır ağır otururken, Şapka ilk saniyeler içinde kararını verdi. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Murphy, muzipçe gülerek Slytherin masasına doğru ilerledi.<em> İlginç bir tip,</em> diye düşündü Bellamy. 

Herkes seçildikten sonra, nihayet şölen başlamıştı. Önlerinde beliren yemeklerle, Bellamy hayranlıkla bakakaldı. Soluna döndüğünde, Octavia'nın da ondan çok farklı durumda olmadığını anladı. Yemeklerin yaydığı koku, büyüleyiciydi. Gerçi, on iki yıl boyunca normal bir hayat sürüp büyücü olduğunu öğrenerek böyle bir okula gelmek - hepsinden daha harika bir histi! Bellamy, kız kardeşinin de onun gibi büyücü olduğunu öğrenince şaşkınlıkla sevinci bir arada yaşamıştı. Anne ve babaları Muggle iken, Octavia'nın da büyücü olması bir mucize olmalıydı - doğumlarına bile yetişemeden ölmüş babalarının annelerinden bir sır saklayıp saklamadıklarını merak ediyorlardı. 

"Vay canına Bellamy, baksana!" dedi Octavia parmağıyla duvarları göstererek. Bellamy tam ne olduğunu soracaktı ki, duvarların arasından yavaşça süzülen şeffaf insanlar, tüm sözlerini diliyle beraber yutmasına sebep oldu. Hayaletler, dört bir yandan fırlayıp salonda tur atıyordu, öğrencilere birer birer takılıp sohbet ediyorlardı.

"Ah, şu birinci sınıflar!" dedi hayaletlerden biri, Gryffindor masasını boydan boya turlarken. "Eskiden daha da küçüklerdi, on bir yaşında Hogwarts'a gelip etrafın altını üstüne getirdikleri zamanlar - dün gibi hatırlıyorum!" 

Birinci sınıflardan ufak tefek bir çocuk, "Neden artık on iki yaşında Hogwarts'a kabul ediliyoruz?" diye sordu. Hayalet, kendi kendine dönüp dururken yanıtladı. "Aslına bakarsan o kısmı kaçırmış olmalıyım, sanırım on ya da yirmi yıl önce gelen birinci sınıf grubu biraz çığırından çıkmıştı. Böylece Bakanlık ve Hogwarts profesörleri, on iki ve on sekiz yaş arası eğitim vermeye karar verdi! Bekle, neredeyse kendimi tanıtmayı unutuyordum - ben Sör Nicholas!" 

"Yani Neredeyse Kafasız Nick!" dedi, bir kız kıkırdayıp. Neredeyse Kafasız Nick, hafifçe gözlerini devirip "Öyle de diyebilirsin," diye cevap verdi. "Ah, Peeves - hayır! Şu hortlaktan nefret ediyorum. Her neyse, görüşürüz çocuklar!" Neredeyse Kafasız Nick, salonda hızlıca birkaç tur attıktan sonra duvarlardan birinin içine girip gözden kayboldu. 

Karınlar doyurulduktan sonra, binaların Öğrenci Başkanları diğerlerine yol göstermek amacıyla ayaklandı. Bir sürü merdiven çıkıp şişman bir kadın tablosuna varmalarının ardından, Öğrenci Başkanı parolayı söyledi ve tablo bir kapı misali ileriye doğru açıldı. "İnanılmaz," dedi Octavia kendi kendine, kırmızı ve oldukça rahat görünen koltuklara bakarak. Şöminede yanan ateşin çıtırtısı ortama apayrı bir huzur veriyordu.

"Şimdi, yatakhanelerinize," dedi Öğrenci Başkanı. Erkekler ve kızlar, kendi yatakhanelerine gitmek üzere ayrılırken, Bellamy kız kardeşine iyi geceler diledi. Tamamıyla büyüleyici geçen günün ardından, kendini yatağa bıraktı ve derin bir uykuya daldı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -buraya hala alışamadım ve Türklerin olup olmadığını bilmiyorum, dolayısıyla pek uğramayabilirim. Wattpad'den beIIamybIake (L'ler yerine i) adıyla beni aratıp tüm hikayelerimi görebilirsiniz!

**Author's Note:**

> Belki bina yerleştirmemi sevmeyenleriniz olmuştur ama neden o binaları tercih ettiğimi Seçmen Şapka'nın konuşmalarında aktarmaya çalıştım, bu tabii ki hala göreceli bir kavram ve seçmesi zor.
> 
> Birinci sınıfları on iki yaşında yapmamın sebebi karakterlerimizin küçük olmasına alışamamam. En azından bir yaş daha büyütmek daha iyi olur diye düşündüm. Her neyse, bir sonraki bölümde görüşürüz!


End file.
